Daughters of Darkness
by Kaiser22
Summary: A collection of selected major events from the lives and romances of the three Black sisters. Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, scenarios, etc.
1. A Traditional Couple- Bellatrix

July 1969

The Black family and Lestrange family had decided to go to a gourmet restaurant in Nice that particular night. It must have cost them quite a bit to arrange a portkey over there, Bellatrix reflected. That was before you even took into account the amount that it was costing for the meal: a gourmet four-course meal for nine. Rodolphus said it was really nothing for his parents. Bellatrix could guess what was set to happen that night.

They finished their Foie Gras, which had been cooked with cognac and then served chilled, and the waiter promptly came to clear the plates. He spoke quickly with Bellatrix's mother, as she, in the tradition of the Rosiers, had studied French along with doing a brief stint in the country as a young woman.

"What did you order for us, Mother?" Bellatrix curiously asked across the table.

"The strawberry bagatelle. It is a simply wonderful way to end such a rich, lovely meal," her mother explained.

Bellatrix's mother sat with the posture of a queen next to her father at one end of the table, while the Lestranges sat at the opposite end of the table. The Lestranges were a wealthy and distinguished family, though not as classy as the Blacks. One needed only look at Rodolphus's mother's posture to see that she had not been given the finishing education that Bellatrix's mother had. She also could not even begin to compete with Druella Black when it came to looks. Her mother had long, blond, luscious hair and heavily-lidded blue eyes. When she was a young woman it was said she turned down countless suitors for Cygnus Black. No, there was no doubt that the Black family was the more polished of the two.

The cake arrived, and as her mother had indicated, it was exquisite. Bella particularly loved the way that the cream and the kirsch syrup complemented each other. As they finished eating, Rodolphus's father cleared his throat. "Mr. and Mrs. Black, as you can imagine, there is a reason that we have invited you to Nice for a beautiful night such as this."

"We had hoped as much," her mother daintily replied as her father shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"It has come to our attention that our eldest son has taken a liking to your eldest daughter. Our time is limited, if we wish to keep to the traditions of our ancestors, which we assumed a like-minded family such as yours would wish to do," Mr. Lestrange continued.

"Naturally," her father nodded. "Rodolphus, do you have anything to say on the matter."

"Only that your daughter is a brilliant witch and ravishingly beautiful. I will make sure she is well cared for," he told her parents.

"Bellatrix, what do you say of our son?" Mr. Lestrange asked her.

"He is a clever and respectable wizard, and I would be honored to keep his family's honor," Bellatrix gave the reply expected of her. She did not love Rodolphus, but her grandmother always had said that the love grew after the marriage.

Her mother glowed with pride. Her father spoke. "What do you ask for our daughter's dowry?"

Rodolphus's father pushed an envelope to her parents. As they read it, her father had a disgusted look, and her mother merely raised an eyebrow. "Well, that is quite a request," her father replied.

Her mother took a haughty look. "It seems there has been some mistake. None of our daughters will submit to the humiliations of a purity test or make Unbreakable Vows of Fidelity. We value our daughters too much to ask that of them," she explained with finality.

Bellatrix glared at Rodolphus. Would he really require this outdated non-sense from her? Maybe she had not correctly evaluated the type of man he was.

"It is only traditional," Rodolphus's father argued.

"Call us liberals, if you must, but I will not do that to any of my daughters. If you had daughters, you would understand," her father told him.

"Add 1,000 galleons to that, then. We want to be well compensated, at least, if our son ends up with a witch of low morals," Mrs. Lestrange sourly made the counter-offer.

"Low morals?" Bellatrix screeched. "I will not tolerate such insults! Not from you; not from anyone!" Bellatrix pushed back from the table and gripped her wand subconsciously. Sparks flew from it from her pure fury.

Mr. and Mrs. Lestrange had shocked looks, while Rodolphus looked entirely enamored. "Bella, please, she didn't mean it," Rodolphus rose from his chair and walked over to her side. He put his arm around her.

Bellatrix pushed him away. "I don't care if she meant it, I will not have such insults said against me!"

Rodolphus nodded. "Mother, apologize to Bella."

"Rodolphus," his mother sounded offended.

"You have offended Bella, who is a fine woman, and I must insist that you apologize to her," Rodolphus insisted.

"How are we to know she is a fine woman, if she will not prove it?" Mrs. Lestrange asked.

Fire showed in Bellatrix's eyes, but she stayed quiet when Cygnus held his hand up, telling her to be calm. Her father bit his lip and looked over the offer again. "Our daughter is not of low morals. She has never been with another man, and will never stray from your son. My wife has never strayed from me, and she did not make an Unbreakable Vow of Fidelity."

Her mother tossed her blond locks. "Besides, you misunderstand your position. All three of our daughters are great beauties from only the finest pedigree. We are as much members of the Sacred Twenty-Eight as you. Any pureblood wizard would be fortunate to marry any of our daughters, and our Bella is a particular prize. She was at the top of her class, and you will never find a girl with more correct views. If you will not be reasonable, the Yaxley and Travers families have both expressed interest in her for their sons. We'll add 100 galleons to skip the purity and vow non-sense."

"Done," Mr. Lestrange replied.

"Excellent, then we have a wedding to plan," her mother smiled a little too sweetly.

Bellatrix's eyes met Rodolphus's. "I will hear the apology."

Mrs. Lestrange smiled with a saccharine look. "Of course, you are to be my daughter-in-law- the daughter I never had. I did not mean to cause offense to a fellow witch of society."

Bellatrix gave Rodolphus a half-smile. They were going to be married. At least Rodolphus always respected her as an equal, and they had similar goals. Yes, she was sure she and Rodolphus would be a fine match. They were always good study partners and Quidditch teammates.

He mouthed "Sorry" and gestured his eyes to his parents. She felt better knowing he hadn't asked them to do that. She had confidence that they would be a good couple. She doubted she would ever find a better man, so it was probably just better to settle for the good man she had now.


	2. Diagon Alley- Andromeda

August 1969

Andromeda watched as her mother looked through the racks of dress robes. "Really, Bella, I do wish you would consider going to Paris to shop," Druella Black disdainfully commented.

"Mother, I never did have a taste for speaking French. Besides, the London fashions are more appropriate for a traditional wedding," Bellatrix matched their mother's tone.

"Mother, this is taking forever. Can I go to Flourish and Blotts while you do this?" Andromeda asked. Narcissa gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Andromeda, I'm surprised at you. Don't you want to help pick what you'll wear for your sister's wedding?" Her mother sounded surprised and disappointed.

"Bella's going to make us wear whatever she wants, unless it looks so terrible that Cissy cries," Andromeda was realistic. That was how things often went; Bella would try to control everything by force, but Cissy would get her way in the end through manipulation. No one really cared what Andromeda thought most of the time.

"She has a point. That's one fewer person to argue with, anyway. See you later, Annie," Bella dismissed her younger sister.

Her mother opened her mouth like she might argue, but seemed to think better of it. "We'll be there to pick you up no later than 4pm, and I won't let you slip away when it comes time for fitting. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mother, thank you!" Andromeda didn't need told twice. Normally, she wouldn't have been so desperate to go to the bookstore, but when she told Ted that she would be in Diagon Alley to go shopping, he had suggested they should try to meet. He had hoped to meet her mother, but Andromeda couldn't let that happen- not yet, anyway.

She hurried along the narrow alley until she made it to the correct building. It was odd, walking around Diagon Alley alone. She always was there with her mother or at least one of her sisters. She somehow liked the anonymity of exploring it alone. Once she entered the store, she wandered around until she found him.

She gave him a quick hug. "I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you, too. Where's your family?" he asked.

"Still at the bridal shop. Mother can't find anything that pleases her," Andromeda explained.

"Have they found anything that makes your sister happy?" Ted inquired.

"Which one? Bella would be happy just to pick the ugliest dress on the rack, so she's sure to be the prettiest in the wedding party. Most of the reason my mother's looking so hard is because she knows Cissy will throw a fit if she has to wear an ugly dress," Andromeda explained.

"Who was it Bellatrix was marrying again?" Ted truly seemed to be trying to remember.

"Rodolphus Lestrange. She doesn't love him. I think even she realizes it," Andromeda speculated.

"Why is she marrying him, then?" Ted pried.

"Because that's what purebloods are supposed to do- make honorable, loveless marriages with other purebloods," Andromeda replied, the distaste evident in her voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he truly meant it.

"I won't do that. I'm not going to sacrifice my own happiness for my parents' outdated views on blood purity," Andromeda insisted.

"Your sister believes in it, too, doesn't she?" he led her.

"Both of them do to a point, but yes, Bella is a bit passionate about it," Andromeda acknowledged.

"Then she probably thinks she's doing the right thing. Who knows, maybe they'll be happy, even if not in love," Ted suggested.

"Maybe. They deserve each other," Andromeda darkly commented.

"'Dromeda, I was wondering if you would like to meet my parents," Ted cautiously suggested.

"Your parents? They're here?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Well, no, not in the alley. They're in this little teashop on the outside. I was thinking you might go there with me," he explained.

"Ted, I'm not wearing Muggle clothing," Andromeda seemed disbelieving of his suggestion.

"That's the interesting thing; the shop is an odd combination of wizards and Muggles due to its location. Some of the Muggles are parents, but some are just artists and Wiccans thinking they're with other like-minded people," he told her.

"Sure, let's go," she impulsively agreed.

There was something exhilarating about sneaking out of the alley into the forbidden Muggle world- his world. They walked quickly along the busy London street to a hole-in-the wall shop. There was the scent of incense and something else Andromeda couldn't quite place. Ted led the way to a table by a window where two adults read while sipping tea.

"Mum, Dad, this is Andromeda," he introduced her.

"Oh, yes, we've heard quite a bit about you," Mrs. Tonks smiled. "I'm Anita, and this is my husband, Edward."

"I'm pleased to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Tonks," Andromeda curtsied.

The Tonks family all chuckled. "What a lady! Please, Miss Black, sit down," Mr. Tonks winked at her.

They bantered about school, books, and what exactly Quidditch was for hours, and Andromeda felt truly at home and happy for once. She couldn't believe how readily this family that she didn't even know welcomed her, while her own treated her like a stranger. That afternoon tea did for her what one hundred Muggle Studies classes could not have. She realized that what her parents had said about Muggles being jealous and hostile was entirely untrue. They were people just the same as wizards and witches.

Finally, she checked her watch and realized it was 3:45. "Ted, I had better go back to the book store. If I'm late, my mother will be most upset," Andromeda explained.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Mrs. Tonks told her.

"Just don't be so formal next time," Mr. Tonks joked.

Ted walked her back to the bookstore, but at the sight of her nearly frantic mother, Andromeda quickly abandoned him. "Mother," Andromeda called.

"Where were you?" Her mother yelled.

"I saw a friend. I'm sorry," Andromeda apologized.

"Never mind, I don't wish to make a scene. I'll let your father deal with you when we get home," her mother regained her composure.

As they walked back to the Leaky Cauldron to take the Floo Network home, Narcissa leaned over to Andromeda and whispered, "I saw you were with that Mudblood again."

"Don't call him that," Andromeda hissed.

"Don't sneak off with him, then. Mummy won't like that," Narcissa argued.

"It's none of your business. Besides, at least you could decide what we'll wear," Andromeda pointed out.

"No, Annie, Bella picked, but Mummy did buy me a dress I liked to make up for having to be seen in such terrible dress robes in public," Narcissa confided.

"That's not fair. What do I get in return for dealing with public humiliation?" Andromeda asked.

"You did spend the afternoon with the Mudblood," Narcissa serenely replied.

Andromeda didn't argue, because her mother seemed to be taking notice that she and Narcissa were having quite a conversation. She was willing to agree that wearing an ugly set of dress robes was worth it to spend the afternoon with the Tonks family, anyway.


	3. Keeping it Casual- Narcissa

November 1969

Narcissa had sat by the fireplace in the common room, working on a Transfiguration essay with a few girls in her year when Lucius first approached her. Lucius Malfoy was the type of boy who any witch in the school would have been happy to court. He was a skilled Quidditch player, a talented student, devilishly good looking, Prefect, and from a wealthy, pureblood family to top it all off. With no brothers to compete with him, there was no doubt that Lucius was the most coveted boy in Slytherin House.

He had asked her to walk with him, and out in the hallway he had turned to her, and asked the question. "Narcissa, I have heard you're in the rowing club. Is that true?"

Narcissa had blushed. She rarely talked about her hobby around others in her house. While plenty of purebloods historically had participated in it, it was really just becoming acceptable for pureblood witches to participate in sports. Bellatrix making the Slytherin Quidditch team had been borderline scandalous. "It's true, but it's not that important. I like to ballroom dance and paint, too. I'm not one of those coarse girls who only thinks about training."

"Of course, not. Well, I'd like to learn- rowing, I mean. I'd like to cross-train for Quidditch, and Professor Slughorn suggested that rowing could help my endurance. He told me to ask you about it," Lucius had explained. "I know he would only send me to learn from the right type. We'll keep it a casual row, and then I can train on my own once I know the basics."

Narcissa had readily agreed to teach him, and here they were now on the dock, getting ready to go out on the water together for the first time. "I'll sit in the bow seat, so I can watch you, and you sit in the stern. I'll be the one watching where we're going, so you can concentrate more on your stroke, too," she explained.

Lucius nodded, looking a little nervous. "Now we'll need control of our oar handles from the time we get in, because it's easy to flip a double. Keep them together as we get in, and if we're just sitting there. The oar handles touching is a safe position." Narcissa continued. "When we get in, we won't push off, we'll just go straight down into the boat, so we don't drift away," she explained. She put on her gloves, which had been charmed to provide complete protection to her hands so that they would not blister or callous. A respectable witch could not have hands like a Muggle laborer.

Lucius listened well, and they were able to strap their feet in and walk the boat down the dock without trouble. Narcissa took a few strokes so that they were solidly clear from the dock. "Now, I'm going to keep the boat set. Think about putting your hands away with the left slightly over the right, angling your body forward, coming up until your shins are perpendicular to the boat, dropping your blades in, and then pushing back. Then, once you get the hang of that, the two of us will do just do that in unison for a few laps.

Narcissa had to admit she was impressed by Lucius. He learned quickly and took her coaching well. Before long, they were no longer taking turns rowing versus setting the boat, but were rowing competently in unison. She would tell him when to change pressure or row a little longer with one hand to help turn the boat, and he reacted effectively. She was also impressed by his strength, even if his endurance could use a little help. For rowing with a beginner, they were going fast. His power and her grace complemented each other perfectly. All around, she had to call rowing with her Prefect a success.

After they had finished and had taken the boat back to its rack, Lucius turned to her. "That was fun, and a very good workout. Have you ever thought about trying Quidditch? You're certainly fit enough, and your sister was really good."

"I'd rather not. I'd hate to be hit by a bludger," Narcissa explained.

"Oh, you're right. You're much too pretty to risk being hit in the face," Lucius agreed. "Do you think I can keep coming to train with you?"

"Yes, that would be enjoyable," Narcissa agreed.

"Do you ever have races? I might come watch you compete, if you do," Lucius asked.

"Oh, no, we witches don't race. We don't want to risk building big muscles. For us, it's more about the technique and learning to work together. Our goal is to make the boat run as gracefully as a swan across the lake," Narcissa explained.

"That makes sense," Lucius agreed. "This may seem forward, but would you like to accompany me to Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"That would be wonderful," Narcissa agreed.

Lucius cast a drying charm over them, and held a warming charm on them as they sauntered across the grounds together. He and Narcissa waved goodbye as they went to their respective dormitories to take warm showers and put on fresh clothes. She smiled to herself; she was excited to spend as much time as possible with Lucius Malfoy this year.


	4. Initiation- Bellatrix

January 1971

The line of pledges knelt as the Dark Lord observed them. Rodolphus had already been accepted because of his father's membership. Bellatrix, however, had to be accepted based on her own merit. The man to her right quivered. She wondered why he was here if he feared the Dark Lord. Mr. Lestrange had said that while the Dark Lord could have a quick temper, he was unavoidably just.

The Dark Lord stopped in front of the quivering man. "I don't accept spies for Albus Dumbledore into my ranks. "

The man gripped his head, seemingly having a fight from within. "There's a mistake," he pleaded. "Please, please, stop."

"If you so request, Lord Voldemort will be fair tonight," the Dark Lord coldly replied.

"Miss, what is your name?" he sharply asked Bellatrix.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," she replied.

"Lestrange, you had a daughter?" the Dark Lord lazily asked.

"No, my Lord, she is my son's wife. A daughter of Cygnus Black's," her father-in-law quickly replied.

"Well, Bellatrix" he hissed the 'x' in her name, "you will assist me tonight." He took her hand and helped her to her feet. The power flowed so strongly through his veins that his touch was absolutely electric.

"Cast the Imperius Curse, please," he whispered to her, his lips practically touching her ear as he spoke.

She'd never used that one before. Still, she had confidence she could. Her father, uncle, and grandfather had taught her plenty about Dark Magic. "Imperio," she spoke clearly, confidently.

"Make him do something- _entertaining_ ," the Dark Lord commanded her.

She made the man pirouette around the room. Many of the pledges and even some of the young Death Eaters laughed. The man was humiliated, so they could consider it amusing in front of the Dark Lord.

"Surely, you can do better, Bellatrix," the Dark Lord mocked.

The man pirouetted faster and more recklessly. He spun into the wall and kept going. He was becoming jerky. He was injured but forced to keep going. He pirouetted to the fireplace. He was trying to resist turning into the roaring fire. Bellatrix pushed him. She would not let the spy beat her. Her will finally won, and the man turned into the blaze.

"Release him," the Dark Lord commanded. He extinguished the flames. Had she gone too far? She worried what the Dark Lord would do if upset, but the Death Eaters seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the show. "That was _creative_ , and at least amusing," the Dark Lord commented.

He put his hand on her back and guided her over to the twitching man. "Look at him. Understand his pain. Do you regret it?" he whispered.

"He's a spy. He deserves it- and worse," she coldly responded. "Blood-traitors are as bad, maybe worse than Mudbloods."

"Ah, my thoughts exactly. The Cruciatus Curse, when you are ready," he instructed her.

She tried to gather her strength. Unforgivable Curses took incredible amounts of strength. The Dark Lord ran his hands across her tensed shoulders. "Relax. Energy wasted tensing your shoulders is energy that can't be used to cause him pain."

She nodded, rolling out her shoulders and taking a better stance. " _Crucio_ ," she said with authority.

The spy started writhing in pain and screaming. She held it. He deserved this, she told herself. An enemy of the Dark Lord's was an enemy of hers, and there was nothing lower than a spy. He deserved every bit of pain he received. She felt powerful as she did it. Magic had never made her feel this way before. She was strong. She was unstoppable.

The screams reverberated on the stonewalls. The curse was starting to make her feel fatigued, but she would not stop. She would not disappoint the Dark Lord. She had heard of his greatness, and she wanted to share in it. She wanted to know his power. She wanted to know _him_. She wanted to feel that electric touch on her skin and hear that sensual whisper in her ear.

"That will do," the Dark Lord told her. His eyes studied her. "You have talent for that curse. Unusual talent. Someday, men will associate the name Bellatrix Lestrange with that curse, and will know what her fury means," he told her quietly so that only she could hear his praise.

He addressed the assembly. "This witch has performed admirably tonight. Still, there is one thing left for her to prove before she can fully prove her worth." He turned back to her. "This time, it will be the Killing Curse."

She was tired. Bellatrix had used quite a bit of energy on the last two. She concentrated, and felt the power flowing through her. This writing pile of flesh was a disgrace to wizards everywhere. "Avada Kedavra," she bellowed.

The writhing stopped, and the spy was undoubtedly dead. "Hold out your left arm," the Dark Lord instructed her.

She complied, and he placed a brand on her skin. She had to fight hard not to cry out in pain as the burn seared deep into her arm, but Bellatrix refused to show weakness. She wanted every wizard there to know that even though she was a witch, she would be the strongest, the toughest, and the most powerful of the Dark Lord's followers. She would show no mercy, and she would never ask for it herself.

"Congratulations," the Dark Lord told her. He addressed the assembly. "The Mark must be earned. Each of you must prove yourself worthy, as this witch has done."

As she joined the Death Eaters on the other side of the room, she heard a masked man comment. "He wasn't a spy. The Dark Lord knows I wouldn't refer a spy."

Another chuckled. "Well, he clearly wasn't very worthy. I'd take that witch over three of him. Refer a better one next time."

Had the Dark Lord been mistaken about the man being a spy? No, she told herself. The man who had referred him was a fool, and it was lucky that the Dark Lord had been so perceptive. The Dark Lord was never wrong.


	5. The Scandal- Andromeda

July 1971

Andromeda walked up to her parents' house, feeling as nervous as she would if she were walking to her execution. A century or two ago, she might have been, she reflected. The family was never tolerant of blood traitors. She liked to think that her parents were more progressive than generations past, but she could hardly rely upon that.

She let herself in, not having even bothered to bring her bags back with her. She stood in the foyer, feeling like a stranger in her home. She looked around, absorbing the antiques, the dark wood paneling, and the smell of onion soup and baked chicken wafting from the kitchen. Yes, she supposed she was in time for dinner, but what did it really matter? Maybe she should come back after dinner, she reflected. After all, why ruin her family's dinner with her news?

"Mistress Andromeda!" The house elf squealed, alerting the house to her presence. Well, she had no choice; the die was cast, now.

Druella was the first to come dashing out of the sitting room, a glass of wine in hand. "My dear, back so early? Were you feeling homesick? Was Paris not what you hoped it would be?" Her mother gave her a hug. "I missed you, too. The house felt practically empty with you and Bella gone."

Andromeda almost regretted telling her mother the lie that she would be in France. Her mother had been so happy that she would go to explore art and the birthplace of much of English pureblood culture.

Bellatrix, their father, and Rodolphus came from the back of the house to see what had prompted the surprise visit. Bellatrix smirked. "Was France so terrible that you only lasted a week? See Mother, I told you it was a waste of time."

Narcissa came downstairs, joining the crowd last, looking slightly sullen. She stopped abruptly, and Andromeda knew she had noticed. "What's that on your finger, Annie?" she sounded almost afraid to ask.

"Mother, Father, I never went to France. I stayed in England, and I married," Andromeda explained.

Her mother dropped her wine glass, but seemed not to notice. "Oh no, dear, you should have talked to you father and I first."

The anger was obviously mounting in her father, but he held it in. "Who was it? I won't tolerate a boy treating my daughter so dishonorably to not even ask your mother and I before marriage. Surely, his parents can't know, or they would have wanted to discuss a dowry."

"They know. They don't require a dowry," Andromeda quickly responded.

Her father furrowed his brow, obviously considering who might have been rich enough to marry a Black without asking for a dowry. "Who was it?"

Andromeda fought with herself. They would have to know sooner or later. "Edward Tonks Jr," she replied.

"Not one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight," Bella disdainfully commented. She had never paid enough attention to those she considered beneath her to even remember Ted Tonks, and certainly not enough to make the connection when Andromeda used his given name.

"No?" Cygnus asked, never caring enough about society to keep track of all twenty-eight families. He knew the right and wrong type without a bluebook.

"No," Druella confirmed. "I'd have to check the lesser pureblood circles…" she trailed off. In her head she went through the unconfirmed pureblood families: Greengrass, Potter, Prince… surely there were some she didn't know.

"He's a Mudblood," Narcissa said with tears in her eyes.

"Narcissa! Don't make such accusations! Your sister never would marry such a man," Druella scolded.

Andromeda looked down. She knew what was coming; they would disown her. "His parents are both Muggles," she admitted.

Her father let out an inhuman roar. "How dare you! How dare you sully our good name?"

"I love him," Andromeda solidly replied.

"You _love_ him?" Bellatrix cackled. "You love a _Mudblood_?"

Andromeda centered her resolution. "I do."

Bellatrix shook her head, smirking still. "We all have should have seen this coming."

"No, no, not my daughter," Cygnus insisted. "I won't take my daughter being dishonored like this!"

"Father, it was no dishonor! We love each other!" Andromeda argued.

"You do not!" Cygnus yelled, clearly losing control. "Not in my family. I'll put an end to this nonsense!"

"Let's teach the Mudblood a lesson," Bellatrix suggested, excitement entering her eyes.

"No!" Andromeda shrieked.

Cygnus hit her with a Tongue-Tying Hex. It wasn't even close to the first time he'd done that when one of his daughters annoyed him, though Andromeda was usually the one receiving it.

Cygnus looked at Bellatrix with approval. "Yes, indeed. Rodolphus, would you like to come with us?"

"Yes, it sounds like it could be a good night," Rodolphus replied.

"You will do no such thing," Druella told them, gaining her composure and taking on a haughty look.

"Druella, be reasonable, we cannot allow her marriage to a _Mudblood_ ," Cygnus spat the word.

"We will not, but we will be civil about it. We will go to the Ministry tomorrow. My cousin will pull the necessary strings to have this annulled. She was certainly under the influence of a love potion or at least large amounts of alcohol when she made this foolish decision," Druella spoke calmly.

"She'll never marry anyone worthwhile if this gets out. Please, Druella, let us solve this in our way," Cygnus was clearly softening, but his blood lust was not gone.

"And what will happen if you murder him? You will go to Azkaban, and everyone will still know. You will cause a scandal and ruin Cissy's chances of finding a decent suitor, too, and I hear she has a good chance with the Malfoy boy. Don't ruin that for her," Druella hissed.

"Daddy, please! Please don't do it! I want to have a good marriage," Narcissa whined. Her eyes were red. She was crying again, but whether it was about the whole exchange or just the idea of her not marrying a wealthy pureblood only she knew, as no one had paid attention to her up to that point.

Cygnus and Bellatrix softened at the sight of Narcissa crying. Bellatrix climbed up the stairs, sat down beside Narcissa, and gave her a hug. "Cissy, it's all right. We won't do anything that could hurt you. Unlike some people present, we aren't selfish enough to risk ruining the family name for our own gratification." Bellatrix looked at Andromeda, who was still tongue-tied.

"We'll get the marriage annulled, and we'll put this mistake behind us," Druella soothingly said to the group. "Cygnus, please release your daughter."

He nodded and complied. Andromeda had been silently crying. She was disgusted by the people she had once called family: Bellatrix and Cygnus's cruelty, Narcissa and Druella's selfishness, and the entire family's prejudice became just too much for her to take another moment with them. "I can't stay here," she croaked out.

"Annie, please," Druella begged.

"Andromeda, when the Dark Lord takes over, blood traitors will be next to Mudbloods. When you give up the Black name, you give up all the benefits that come with it," Bellatrix warned.

"I know. Goodbye." Andromeda dashed out the door, sobbing, before her father could go into another of his rages. She walked out of the gates and quickly disapparated, hoping at least she and Ted would be safe that night.


	6. The Sorting- Narcissa

September 1971

Lucius extended his hand to Narcissa, helping her off the train. They left their luggage with the others on the platform, climbing into a carriage with two of Lucius's friends. He paid little attention to them, pulling Narcissa close to him.

"You'll sit with me tonight, won't you? I know sitting with a bunch of First Years isn't ideal, but surely sitting together is worth it. This summer has been too long," he told her.

She understood that he always allowed the First Years to sit with him at the Start of Term Feast, so they would feel welcome. "Of course, Lucius." She was his girlfriend, and she wanted everyone to know it. She had no intention of letting the others think they were anything other than the perfect couple they were.

They held hands as they walked into the Great Hall, watching the thousands of floating candles above them. "It will be nice to have moved onto bigger, better things next year," he disdainfully commented.

"I wish we were in the same year," Narcissa lamented.

"It's better this way. I'll have a chance to establish myself, so that when you graduate, I'll already have all the right connections," Lucius vaguely replied.

They sat next to each other at the Slytherin table and held hands under the table. Professor McGonagall led the First Years to the front of the Hall, and the Sorting Hat burst into a song about sticking together to fight the darkness. Lucius snorted slightly at the thought.

As the hat finished its song, the sorting commenced. Avery was the first to join the Slytherin table. Soon after, Sirius was called for his sorting. The hat sat on his head for a long time.

"What could it be deliberating about?" Narcissa hissed. "There hasn't been a Black not sorted into Slytherin in at least five generations."

Lucius just shrugged.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

Narcissa groaned. "Poor Aunt Walburga." Andromeda had been into Slytherin and had been a blood traitor. With Sirius in Gryffindor, marrying a Muggleborn might very well be the best conduct they could hope for from him. While Narcissa felt like the world should stop turning, because of her cousin's early sign of betrayal, the world does not comply with such wishes, and the sorting continued.

The normal names arrived- many having older siblings or cousins in the house: a very unrefined looking Alecto Carrow joined her older brother, and a stout girl with the last name Goyle and a blank expression on her face sat next to the Carrow girl. At least the Goyle women wore fine robes to make up for their lack of beauty. A boy named Mulciber, who had a mischievous look on his face sat next to Avery, giving him a high-five. One chubby boy by the name of Pettigrew was a true hatstall, taking over five minutes for the hat to make a decision. She just wanted the ceremony to be over. At last the hat made a decision to put the boy in Gryffindor. "What do you suppose takes so long, sometimes?" she whispered to Lucius.

Lucius gave her a snide smile. "Some losers can't accept they belong in Hufflepuff, by the looks of him."

Finally, her other cousin being sorted that night, Evan, was called forward. The hat was placed on his head. It pondered for a minute, and Narcissa felt her anxiety rise.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat's voice boomed across the Great Hall.

She applauded loudly. Lucius shook Evan's hand as he joined them, and she gave her cousin a quick one-armed hug as he sat down next to her. There weren't many left to be sorted. She expected maybe another three or four at most would be headed to Slytherin.

A round-faced, girl with the last name Selwyn and her dark hair in pigtails, which were adorned with silver ribbons with unicorns on them, joined the table next. That girl looked like the right type of girl; maybe she and Evan would become friends.

A boy in shabby robes with the last name Snape was the next to join the house. Lucius turned to Narcissa with a questioning look and whispered, "A Mudblood, maybe?" He didn't recognize the name anymore than she did; it was rare to have a Mudblood in Slytherin, though not unheard of. Still he patted the boy's shoulder and offered him to take the seat next to him.

After the few remaining were sorted, with only a boy named Wilkes coming into Slytherin, the feast began. Lucius made conversation with the boys sitting around him, while they ate. Narcissa struck up a conversation with the Selwyn girl about ways to make your robes more fashionable within the dress code. Evan craned his neck around her to listen to Lucius's conversation about befriending the right crowd and joining the right organizations.

"…and Slughorn, our head of house, you'll want to warm up to him," she heard Lucius say.

"Slughorn, he really is an excellent teacher," she added.

"Plus, he'll introduce you to all the right people," Lucius knowingly explained.

"My mother spoke highly of him," the shabby Snape boy commented.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Who is your mother?"

"Eileen Prince," he quietly replied.

"Oh, your mother's a pureblood?" Narcissa asked warmly.

The boy nodded in the affirmative.

"Good, most here are purebloods, I believe," Lucius looked over from the group. "Whenever I hear a good, pureblood name, I hope for a Slytherin." He smiled, and the eleven year olds smiled back, already knowing that they should be proud of their heritage.

"My father says that Hogwarts shouldn't accept Mudbloods," the Avery boy added.

"There are many who would agree with that notion, but under the current administration," Lucius flicked his eyes toward the head table, "I would keep that type of conversation within Slytherin House."

Narcissa had to admire Lucius's tact in how he said it. Of course, Mudbloods should be kept in the Muggle world where they belonged. It simply wasn't natural for someone with no wizard ancestry to suddenly have power, and it was a danger to the wizard way of life to let their families know that there was another world. Muggles couldn't be trusted; they had taken too many innocent magical lives. If the Mudblood was from a squib line, maybe it worth considering, but for someone with no traceable ancestry, it certainly was not. Still, one did have to keep one's opinions to themselves when Dumbledore was around, and Lucius did that well.

"Dumbledore doesn't like anything to do with blood purity or dark magic," Narcissa kept her voice low.

"But what constitutes dark magic is entirely subjective. A curse in one context could be seen as dark, and in another would be seen as admissible defense. How are we to know what is allowed and what is 'dark'?" The Snape boy objected.

"He's my partner for any Defense Against the Dark Arts projects," Evan proclaimed.

"I think that's a smart decision, Evan. Severus, if you have any doubts, just keep the details of it in Slytherin. We don't mind a theoretical conversation here and there," Lucius explained with a wink.

Dessert came, which Narcissa of course skipped, handing hers to Evan, so he could have seconds instead. She somewhat longed for the sweets, but she couldn't risk gaining weight. She had to be perfect for Lucius, and besides, she didn't mind spoiling her cousin a little. Finally, everyone finished eating, Dumbledore said his parting words, and they returned to their houses. Lucius led the first year boys to their dormitory, while Narcissa sat in the common room, writing to her parents to tell them about Evan and Sirius.

She supposed she shouldn't have been too surprised about Sirius. He was always a troublemaker- much worse than Andromeda. Evan, on the other hand, was a proper boy. He knew what was expected of a pureblood boy, and he had all the correct ideals.

Lucius came back to the common room and sat close to her on the loveseat. "They're going to be a good class, I can tell," Lucius told her.

"Good, I'm glad Evan will have good classmates," she flatly said.

"You're still upset about Sirius?" Lucius quietly asked.

"Of course," she was incredulous that he didn't understand.

"Narcissa, every family has a black sheep…" he began.

"And now mine has two," she hissed.

"Your sister could still come to her senses; your family wouldn't be the first to cover up a short, ill-fated marriage. Or your cousin may not be too bad; simply being a Gryffindor doesn't mean he can't have the right ideas," Lucius tried to convince her.

"Gryffindors are the worst blood-traitors. Gryffindor was the one that dueled Slytherin over taking Mudbloods," Narcissa argued.

"Your point is well taken, but you shouldn't worry about it. You're too pretty to worry yourself with such things," he told her. "Just think of how proud you are of Evan tonight. He's the natural leader of that group. I'm sure he'll be prefect."

"Do you think so?" Narcissa asked.

"Certainly, you can tell the others look up to him. Plus, a few of them I suspect will spend a good amount of time in detention," Lucius chuckled.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow in a way that looked so severe that she resembled Bellatrix in that moment. "You aren't encouraging them, I would hope."

"No, but experimentation is natural, and the headmaster considers some experimentation taboo," Lucius smoothly explained.

"I like that Selwyn girl. The Carrow girl is coarse, and the Goyle girl, well, she'll marry all right, but I feel a bit sorry for her. She just isn't much to look at," Narcissa commented.

"The Carrow girl, I would think, will spend her fair share of time in detention. Some of the witches you see these days-"

"Don't act like proper witches," she finished the thought for him. "My mother has been very upset about Bella," she whispered.

"She should be proud," Lucius looked incredulous.

"She would be, if we were talking about her son. Fighting wars is for wizards. A witch should support her husband, but not try to take his place," Narcissa hissed.

"Trust me, Narcissa, I'm glad you think that way, but everyone knows Bellatrix wants to be in the middle of the action. There was no one more competitive or aggressive on the Quidditch pitch. I think she's going to do what she wants regardless of what your mother thinks," Lucius frankly told her.

"I just wish one of my sisters were proper. After what Annie did, I just can't face her, and Bella doesn't have any time for mother or me or anything witches normally do. I was so lonely this summer," Narcissa confessed. "Now if Sirius is going the way of Annie, I don't know how the family will recover its reputation."

"What your sisters or your cousins do doesn't reflect on you. I can't think of a witch more beautiful and proper than you are. Now stop worrying and rest. Classes will come early tomorrow. I'll see you at breakfast." He kissed her lightly on the forehead as he rose to retire to the Seventh Year Boys' Dormitory.

Narcissa closed her letter, feeling better for having talked to Lucius. Telling her parents the news could wait until morning, and he was right, she didn't want to be tired for her first day of classes.


	7. Distant Lovers- Bellatrix

August 1972

"Where were you?" Rodolphus asked as soon as Bellatrix walked through the door.

"Belfast. We were training," she explained with a smile on her face.

"Training until four in the morning? It must have been a very intensive session," Rodolphus coldly replied.

"It was." She smiled more broadly at the thought of the magic they had used that night.

"Where did you go after that? You smell like wine and…" Rodolphus trailed off.

"Back to an abandoned castle in the Republic of Ireland. It was lovely," she told him. "Legend has it that Salazar Slytherin was born to the court wizard there."

"The Dark Lord took you there? Did he touch you?" Rodolphus quietly asked, jealousy in his voice. She wasn't sure what he was jealous about, though; he ignored chances to sleep with her constantly.

Bellatrix tensed and coldly replied, "What does it matter if he did? It's not like you do."

"Bella, it's not that I don't want to-"

"But it is. You don't want me," she argued.

"Maybe so, but what do you care? You love him," he countered.

She looked away, not wanting to lie. "Do you love me?"

Rodolphus thought for a moment. "I don't know, Bella. What I feel- it's complicated. I understand why you love the Dark Lord. He's an incredible wizard; I would die for him… He won't take you as a wife, though."

"He doesn't have time for a wife- for a family," she lamented.

"If he did, you wouldn't feel the same way about him," Rodolphus replied.

She nodded, knowing he was right. "I want to share in his greatness," Bellatrix spoke softly.

"We will. We, who are loyal, will be rewarded. We, who believe in the supremacy of pure, magical blood and fight to restore the heir of Salazar Slytherin to his proper place, we will sit at his right hand and share in his power and glory," Rodolphus promised.

"Someday…" she trailed off, dreaming about the day when she would be the Dark Lord's queen, and they would rule over the Muggles and the creatures.

"And I'll be there for you. You're a witch like none other. You're a wonderful fighter, and you challenge me intellectually. I enjoy being married to you, and anyway, we couldn't put our families through the humiliations of a divorce," he insisted.

"No, certainly not. I can't imagine asking them to go through that," Bellatrix agreed. Of course, if the Dark Lord asked her to, she would, but she couldn't divorce Rodolphus over something simple like that they did not love each other. Marriages were a tool, and as long as she and Rodolphus were better off married than apart, they would remain thus.

They remained in silence for a few moments. "How was it?" Rodolphus asked.

"Oh, it was quite good, we killed a few IRA members. That would have been easy itself, but the Dark Lord taught me some interesting curses to use on them," she vaguely replied.

"How was he?" Rodolphus pried for the information.

"Brilliant, as always," she replied with a dreamy look on her face.

"In both parts of the night?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'll only give specifics on the first part of the night," she told him- a little bit resentful that he would consider trying to ask her to talk about what the Dark Lord had done in the second part of the night. Admittedly, Rodolphus could use any help he could get.

"I wish the Dark Lord would give me lessons, but Father says I'll have to prove myself as a top Death Eater, first," he lamented, allowing jealousy to creep into his voice again.

"The Dark Lord holds you in high regard. He just has little time, so he only gives lessons to me, because, well, you have to be at a pretty high level when you start," she explained.

"I'm not sure that's the only reason he chooses to give _you_ private lessons, but it's all right. I'll learn one way or another. If you would teach me, though, I would appreciate it very much," Rodolphus asked.

"Of course, I will. The more of us that have high proficiency in the Dark Arts, the faster we'll win," Bellatrix agreed.

"Thank you. I can't wait until the moment when we can say we've won, and it's all worth it," Rodolphus sighed.

"You and me both. Rodolphus, I'm tired," Bellatrix admitted.

"All right, let's go to bed." Rodolphus led her up to their room, where they settled into bed together. He put his arm around his beautiful wife, and she accepted his affection, knowing very well that he would not ask to go any further.

"If you ever want me to touch you, all you have to do is ask. I won't deny you pleasure," he promised.

She sighed. There were times she'd practically begged him to have sex with her, but he never seemed to understand even her least subtle suggestions. He just didn't want it, and what was the point of sleeping with a man who didn't lust for her? "Okay, just try to get some sleep. I'm exhausted from training."

Rodolphus removed his arm from his wife, and they fell asleep next to each other, but with both their hearts resting far from the Lestranges' mansion.


	8. Freedom- Andromeda

October 1972

Andromeda sat at the table as she made a knife chop onions for her. She was nervous for how Ted would react when he heard the news. He walked through the front door, clearly exhausted.

"How was work today, Ted?" she asked quietly.

"Stressful, but isn't that everyday in news, recently? All the murders, the disappearances… It's frightening people," Ted sighed as he sat at the table with her. "How was the hospital today?"

"I was asked to leave. They said it's not a place for a pregnant witch," she hurriedly admitted.

Ted's jaw dropped. "What? They can't do that."

"Feel free to tell them that, but the fact is they can," she told him.

"But you were doing great in your training! It's not like being pregnant is a permanent condition," he argued.

"Tell me about it." Tears formed in her eyes that had nothing to do with the onions.

"'Dromeda, it'll be alright. We can go back and talk to them," Ted told her.

"What good will that do? They don't care what we think," she responded. In her head she heard Bella's words, _when you give up the Black name, you give up all the benefits that come with it_. She felt upset with herself for letting those words come back to her; her father never would have let her work at the hospital at all. She had no power as Ted's wife, but at least they were free.

"They have to listen to us; they have to know what's right," Ted insisted.

Andromeda gave him a tight smile. She loved his innocence, but he'd have to get over it sooner or later. "Ted, purebloods run the hospital. They don't care about what's right and wrong; they care about doing things their way. They don't particularly like training witches to be Healers, so a witch who carries a child is out the question. Working outside of the home after having a child is something a proper pureblood witch wouldn't do. Besides, my father has friends who work there. I wouldn't be surprised if he convinced them to dismiss me, hoping I would come crawling back to him and Mother. It's all right; once the baby is born, I'll find another job, and we'll make it."

"'Dromeda, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to be a Healer," Ted apologized.

"Well, it was a dream- a dream that my father never would have let me pursue. At least, I was able to try," she told him. "I know money is going to be tight for a bit."

"Yes, with the baby, it will be a little tight, but we've been saving money. We may not have many luxuries, but we'll have enough, and we'll have each other," he softly acknowledged. "If worse came to worse, we could move in with my parents for a bit. They remember that it's hard to start a family."

"I love you, Ted," she told him, meaning it with all of her heart.

"I love you, too, 'Dromeda," he tenderly replied. "We'll be okay. Now what is that you're making for dinner? It looks like it will be delicious."

She smiled. "Beef stew and soda bread," she told him before going back to cooking, knowing that regardless of what had happened at the hospital that day, she was the luckiest witch in the world.


	9. Love and Fear- Narcissa

December 1972

Narcissa sat at the dining room table in Malfoy Manor with her parents, Lucius, and Lucius's aging parents. There were no pretenses about why they were here; Lucius had made his intentions quite clear in advance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black, may I take your daughter on a walk through the gardens?" Lucius smoothly asked.

"Not unchaperoned," her father resolutely replied, clearly suspicious of Lucius's intent.

"Dobby," Mr. Malfoy suddenly said, and a young elf appeared. "Follow these two. Don't let them get away from you until they are once again in our presence. No kissing, no hugging, no improper contact. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master, Dobby will make sure Master Lucius and his friend get in no trouble," the elf enthusiastically told Mr. Malfoy.

"Excellent," Mr. Malfoy dryly responded to the young elf's enthusiasm. "You two may go."

Lucius rose a little stiffly, clearly unhappy that they were being sent with an elf to chaperone them. He took Narcissa's hand and led her out of the dining room, with the house elf scampering behind them, trying to bat apart their clasped hands.

He led her out onto the veranda. It was a beautiful, unseasonably warm night, and the sky was clear, giving it the look of a million diamonds against black velvet. They stood at the railing, staring into the blackness that had overcome the Malfoy gardens.

"Do you know why I brought you out here?" He asked.

"I have a guess," Narcissa responded.

"I love you, Narcissa," he softly told her.

"I love you, too, Lucius," she quietly replied, waiting, but not being too hopeful of what would come next.

"I wanted to propose to you out here under the moon and stars, but the decisions are going to be made in the dining room. It's ultimately their decision- not ours," Lucius explained.

"If they don't come to an agreement-"

"Then we must respect their decision," he said with finality. "I won't be responsible for dishonoring the Black's youngest daughter. Besides, what good would it do for both of us to be disowned?"

She looked away from him. He put his hand under her chin and guided her face back up to look her in the eye. "They love us. They'll decide in our favor."

She looked into his gray eyes. "I hope so. My father has been incredibly protective recently. Too much so…"

"Too protective to let you have a proper marriage, though? I think not. In a few minutes, they'll happily emerge and tell us that we are to be married," he assured her.

"I hope so," she softly responded.

"Shall we walk through the gardens?" he asked.

"That sounds lovely," she replied.

They set off on the paths through the gardens. "We could do the maze. That would pass the time," he suggested.

"Let's do that during daylight sometime," she declined. She stopped, staring at the trickling water on the three-tiered stone fountain. "I love that fountain," she wistfully told him.

"Soon that will be yours, as will the rest of this. Maybe, provided all goes well, you can visit us on Christmas Eve day, and we'll do the maze, then," Lucius suggested.

"That would be lovely," she longingly told him.

They worked their way through the gardens, with no destination in mind, and no real purpose other than to calm their nerves. They didn't speak, but him holding her hand was more comfort than a thousand words could have been. They were in love, and their parents were bound to respect that. Soon, they would be married.

"I think I see our parents back on the verandah. Let's head back," Lucius led her back, walking quite a bit faster than they had on the way out.

He led her up the steps, and they stood in front of their parents. "Mother, Father, Mr. and Mrs. Black, do you have news?" Lucius asked smoothly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Black would like to speak to their daughter," Mr. Malfoy told them.

Narcissa looked from Lucius to her parents. She didn't understand why they could need to speak to her; it should have all been so simple. Lucius relinquished his grip on her hand, and she walked to her parents, full of dread.

"Let's step inside, Narcissa," her mother quietly instructed.

Once inside, her father, who had been remaining unusually silent finally spoke. "They insist you make an Unbreakable Vow of Fidelity." There was a sound of disgust in his voice.

"What did you say?" Narcissa quietly asked.

"I said a great many things, but your mother felt that it was best to leave the final decision of whether or not you made one to you," her father admitted.

"Narcissa, I want you to think about what you're doing," her mother told her. "You're giving away any chance of divorce, any chance of a different relationship. You are staking your life on that your loyalty will never waver, and he offers you nothing in return except that he will marry you."

"You are a beautiful young woman, who any number of men would feel honored to marry," her father reminded her.

"Can I talk to Lucius?" she asked, feeling like her world was crashing down around her.

"Of course, my dear," her mother replied.

She walked out to the verandah. "Lucius, can I speak with you a moment?" she cautiously asked.

"Mother, Father, leave us," he commanded them. "What troubles you, my dear?" he asked after his parents had left.

"Your parents want me to make an Unbreakable Vow of Fidelity," she quietly explained.

"This troubles you," he led her.

"Yes, just, why shouldn't our marriage be founded on love instead of fear?" she asked of him.

"But it is founded on love. The vow is just a tradition to show that commitment," he replied.

"Then would you make one in return?" she asked.

"Wizards don't. I can't imagine what the Dark Lord would say if I made an Unbreakable Vow to show my love for you. He would take that as weakness, and it would end my career. No, a wizard can't do that, but for a witch it shows purity and commitment," Lucius explained.

"But Lucius, why isn't my word of my purity and commitment enough? Besides, not that I would fall into the arms of another man, but supposing I did, would you prefer that I die?" she incredulously asked.

"No, but Narcissa, as you said, you won't. Making the vow simply ensures that no one can ever speculate that you did. Look at the nasty rumors that people spread about Bellatrix. I'm sure they're untrue, but because she didn't make the vow, there isn't an ironclad way to deny those rumors. No one could ever accuse you of such indiscretions, if you made one. It would protect you from such humiliations," Lucius warmly told her.

Narcisa didn't have an argument against him. There were rumors about Bella's conduct, and there could be no doubt that Annie had been dishonorable. Surely, any wizard would have misgivings about marrying Narcissa now. Her parents just didn't see it, because they loved her enough to have an inflated view of their daughters."You're right," she conceded.

"Is that a 'yes?' You'll make the vow and we can be married?" he asked.

She nodded, having misgivings, but knowing it was the only way for her to marry Lucius and fearing that she would never meet a man, even close to as fine, who would have her without the vow.

"Excellent, let me speak with our parents. Stay out here," he commanded her.

After a few moments, Lucius came back with both of their sets of parents. "It seems our parents have come to an agreement," he smiled. Lucius knelt down and put a ring on her finger. "A token of our engagement."

"Thank you, Lucius!" He stood, and she threw her arms around his neck. "I love you," she whispered into his ear.

"I love you, too, and I can't wait to make you my wife," he quietly responded.

Their families parted far too early for either Narcissa or Lucius's taste that night, but even so, it was a truly extraordinary night for the two young lovers.


	10. The Hunt- Bellatrix

**Author's Note: For those who are a little shaky on the timeline, this is in three years into the First Wizarding War, and around four years before Regulus joins the Death Eaters. Your feedback is always welcome, so please do review. I hope you enjoy this section and have enjoyed it so far. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

April 1973

"Those are troll tracks; I'm sure of it," her father told the group.

 _Either that or half-giant_ , Bellatrix somewhat sarcastically thought, following her father through the darkness. On second thought, she wouldn't mind if it were a half-giant. Hunting a half-breed would be more fun than hunting a troll, anyway.

"Do you think the troll's nearby?" Regulus whispered.

"Yes, son," Uncle Orion nodded. "The rain stopped recently enough that it must have left that print recently."

"I'll lead," her father quietly told them. "Bella, you follow directly behind me. Rodolphus and Orion guard the rear. Regulus, stay in the middle where you're protected, and don't put your wand away, no matter what. Remember the spells we taught you."

The group moved quietly through the dark woods over the rough mountain terrain. Bellatrix kept her wand ready, pointed at an angle so that she could shoot around her father easily if a troll were to come crashing out of the woods in their direction.

Her father stopped to listen. "There's a creek down there. He'll probably be in that direction."

The crept down toward the stream. As they exited the trees a giant troll sat by the stream ripping the limb off of a dead stag and eating the flesh raw. "Forest or mountain troll?" Bellatrix quickly asked.

"Mountain, and he's clearly hungry. We'll have to be careful with this one," her father returned, walking carefully from their cover in the trees.

With a wave of his wand he shot a stunning spell at the troll. It was really just to get the trolls attention. The troll stood and looked at them. Uncle Orion joined them, shooting a jelly-legs jinx at the troll. It stubbled, but didn't fall. She shot a stinging hex at the troll's eyes. It noticed that and roared in pain. They went around in a circle for a few rounds, shooting spells at the troll to weaken it.

"Bella, teach Reg something fun," Rodolphus yelled when it came to her turn. He knew her well enough to know what she wanted to do, that watching these small doses of pain was just making her crave more.

A small smile flicked across her lips " _Crucio._ " The effect wasn't as dramatic as what happened to a human, but it was enough to please Bellatrix, with the troll falling and shrieking. She held it, loving the power she felt, feeling a charge from her complete control. Finally, she let go.

Uncle Orion turned to Regulus. "Try it, just like Cousin Bella showed."

Regulus held his wand at the ready. "I'm allowed?"

"It's a troll; no one cares," her father laughed. "Besides, the Ministry can't control London; they aren't watching what happens in Skye."

" _Crucio,_ " he yelled. Nothing happened.

"You have to mean it, Reg. You have to want to cause pain. He's a nasty troll. He's unworthy of life. Show him who's in charge!" Bellatrix yelled across the ring of wizards, trying to charge her twelve-year-old cousin with enough fury to accomplish the curse.

" _Crucio_ ," he yelled again. This time the troll let out a small cry of pain. It wasn't enough to truly take down the troll like her curse had been, though. If anything, the troll grew more agitated.

" _Crucio,_ " Regulus tried a third time. This time the troll jumped up and charged. Regulus froze with fear.

The troll lifted Regulus, ready to bite him in half with a chomp of it jaws. Streams of light, including her own bounced off the troll, but were making no difference in its rage. " _Avada Kedavra,"_ she shrieked, sending the curse at the troll's torso.

The troll dropped Regulus, and fell with the force of a tree. "Reg," she cried, running to his side. "Are you okay?"

He sobbed but nodded, grabbing onto her.

Uncle Orion joined them."Regulus, you didn't break anything, did you?"

Regulus shook his head. "It's all right; you're just a little shaken. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you to try that," Uncle Orion apologized to his son.

Bellatrix took out her canteen and gave Regulus a drink. "You did a good job," she told him. "It's hard the first time."

Regulus handed her canteen back and she took a sip. Her father emerged from behind the troll. "Dead. Very effective, Bella. Very good thinking," he praised her.

"That's why she's the Dark Lord's favorite," Rodolphus quietly observed.

"Rodolphus, help me here a moment. One that fought this hard ought to be cut up for trophies," her father observed.

"I had better take Regulus home," Uncle Orion told her father regretfully. "I was hoping we'd kill at least two tonight, but he's too shaken to keep hunting."

Regulus held Bellatrix tighter. "I don't want to leave Cousin Bella," he sniffed.

Bellatrix thought for a moment. "I can take him home. I had my fun for tonight. You three keep hunting."

"Please don't tell Walburga what happened," Uncle Orion begged her.

"I'll say we were tired of walking around in the rain and mud," Bellatrix reassured him. "You won't tell, will you Regulus?"

He shook his head. "No," he quietly said.

"Okay, Regulus, hold on tight," she commanded him, apparating to the steps of Grimmauld Place. The home allowed her and Regulus to enter.

Kreacher promptly appeared to take their coats and muddy boots. "Master Regulus, may Kreacher bring you something, maybe warm milk?" the elf asked, seeing Regulus was upset.

"Kreacher, that would be lovely. Please take Master Regulus up to his room and bring him some warm milk," Bellatrix instructed him.

"Yes, Mistress Bella," Kreacher bowed low.

Bellatrix walked back to the drawing room, her stockings sliding on the wood floors. Her mother, Narcissa, and Aunt Walburga were gossiping with one empty bottle of wine and another half empty in front of them.

"Bella, sit down. _Accio goblet_." Aunt Walburga greeted her.

"Thank you," Bellatrix replied. A goblet flew past her, which Walburga failed to catch. " _Reparo._ " Bellatrix tapped it and poured herself a glass of wine.

"Was it so awful that you came home this early? Didn't I tell you to stay here with us?" her mother cackled. It wasn't that early; her mother had clearly lost track of time after a certain amount of wine.

"It was wet and muddy, and Regulus was afraid," Bellatrix explained.

"I don't blame him. I'd rather spend time with unicorns than trolls, myself," Narcissa giggled.

"It's because of Sirius. He was teasing Regulus awfully that he was going to be eaten by a troll," Walburga explained.

"Older brothers can be awful. My brother used to do things like that," Druella lamented.

"Where is Sirius?" Bellatrix asked.

"He decided to spend the Easter Holiday at school," Walburga coldly commented.

An awkward silence descended over them. "I'm going to go say good night to Regulus and then go to bed myself," she told them.

She drained her glass and walked up the steps to her cousin's room. She knocked quietly. He opened the door, no longer crying, but with red eyes. "Reg, are you feeling better?"

He nodded. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," she walked into his room, and they sat on his bed.

"Are you really the Dark Lord's favorite?" he asked quietly.

"I'd like to think so. He knows I'm one of his most loyal, and he values that," she told him.

"Someday, I'd like to join the Dark Lord. Someday, I want to be as powerful as you," he told her.

"You will be welcomed among the Death Eaters. If you practice, you will be skillful, and if you are loyal, and your heart is as pure as the blood in your veins, he will value you," she softly told Regulus.

"Thank you. I love you, Bella," he told her.

"I love you, too, Reg." She ruffled his hair and stood to leave. She paused for a moment. "You really did do well tonight." With that, she left her cousin, and settled into one of the rooms designated for visiting members of the Black family.


	11. Family Before Ideals- Andromeda

July 1973

Andromeda sat in a rocking chair, Nymphadora quieting down for the night in her arms. Nymphadora had not been Ted's first choice to name his daughter, but he had given Andromeda her way when she insisted. He never even asked questions about what it meant to her or why she insisted on such a pureblood name, accepting her simple explanation of that she liked the name.

Andromeda would have never admitted why she had selected the name, anyway. Ted often forgot that there was a reason that he and Andromeda had been in different houses. Whenever she would allude to it, he would dismiss it as that she had made the request to the Hat, wishing to please her parents when she was a child. Ted loved Andromeda for who she was, even for the fact that she could be shrewd and resourceful, but he often forgot that when she took actions, she took them with the mind of a Slytherin. Instead, he would all too often view them as the actions of a woman with the heart of a Hufflepuff.

She had always liked the name Nymphadora, but she would not have insisted on naming her daughter that normally. Normally, she would have acknowledged the beauty of some of the Muggle names that Ted loved, and they would have worked together to decide upon the perfect name. Normally, she didn't draw a line in the sand and insist he comply with her wishes. He blamed it on her pregnancy hormones. In reality, it was fear that impacted Andromeda that way.

Andromeda had known all too well that the birth would be listed in the Prophet, and she worried about having an excessively Muggle sounding name printed in the paper. The last thing she wanted to do was to draw further attention to her choice to marry a Muggleborn, for she feared that her father and sister might seek retribution if they were reminded of her choice. With a daughter to protect, she simply couldn't risk that.

Andromeda felt a wave of self-loathing that Cygnus Black and Bellatrix still controlled her even though she had now not spoken to them for years. Andromeda scolded herself to stop worrying about them, but it was hard not to worry about what they might do. Cygnus's cruelty often hid under the guise of being a "sportsman," a brutal trophy hunter who enjoyed hunting the most intelligent creatures he was allowed. As for Bellatrix, well, her cruelty was hidden from no one. Andromeda couldn't risk her ever coming after Nymphadora; Andromeda wouldn't put killing her own niece past Bellatrix when the family bloodlines were at risk.

Little Dora was finally asleep, so Andromeda placed her gently in the crib. Ted still wasn't home. She told herself that he had probably just been kept late at work. What did that mean, though? When he came home late from work that often meant that something terrible had happened. Andromeda settled onto the sofa, reading a book, trying to distract herself from her worry.

After what seemed like hours, Ted finally walked through the door. He looked pale and tired. "Ted, I was worried," she confessed.

"There was no need to worry about me, 'Dromeda. I was out covering a story," he purposefully avoided details.

"What story was that?" she asked.

"It was the Death Eaters again. It was an entire family this time. It was- terrible- it's bad enough I had to relive it in the article; I'd rather not think about it now. Tell me about your day," he requested.

"Let me heat up dinner for you," she quickly told him. She started reheating the roast chicken and potatoes. "I've been thinking that I need to find a job."

"Andromeda, we're doing fine," Ted told her.

"Ted, I want to have money saved, in case we have to leave," she admitted.

"Why would we have to leave?" Ted soothingly asked her.

"Ted, you can't pretend we won't be a target. I may read the paper, but you write for it; you know that Muggleborns are being targeted," Andromeda returned.

"I don't think they'll target us, though. You're a pureblood- royalty, practically," Ted reminded her.

"That doesn't matter; I'm a blood-traitor. They hate me almost as much as they hate you," she argued.

"Surely, your family still loves you," Ted reasoned with her.

"Ted, they wanted to kill you when I told them I married you," Andromeda tried to make him face reality.

"But they didn't," he countered.

"Because Druella Black would not have such a scandal in her family and because Cissy feared that it would hurt her chances of marrying Lucius Malfoy," Andromeda responded with venom in her voice.

"Do you think that Druella would let them hurt us now?" Ted asked.

"It doesn't matter, now. It's not _Daddy and Bella_ , anymore. Now the Death Eaters do whatever they please without concern for scandals," Andromeda bitterly replied.

"Do you really think they're Death Eaters?" Ted inquired.

"Certainly, Bellatrix and Rodolphus are. Cygnus is likey smart enough to stay away from any serious involvement. I'm sure Druella and Cissy wouldn't," Andromeda sighed.

"I hope you're wrong about Bellatrix and her husband being Death Eaters," Ted commented.

"So do I, but I grew up with her. I know what she's capable of," Andromeda acknowledged.

"I'm sorry, 'Dromeda. It must be hard having your family split like this," Ted put his arm around her.

"It's not split. I'm just not part of it. I never really was," Andromeda explained.

"I'm sorry," Ted repeated.

"Don't be. I'm not. I don't want to be associated with people who torture and murder in the name of blood purity. _This_ is my family, and I will do anything to protect it, especially from… those people," Andromeda insisted.

"Andromeda, we can't run. England is our home, and if everyone who disagrees with You-Know-Who runs away, Britain will be lost in a fortnight. Then, once Britain is lost, what is to stop You-Know-Who from expanding his influence across Europe, if we who disagree keep running from him? It's people like us that will stop him simply by our presence. As long as there are more who oppose him than support him, he cannot win," Ted explained.

"Why do we have to be the ones to stop him, though?" Andromeda asked.

"Because it's our duty. Because if we don't, who will? We don't have to fight him, Andromeda, but we must stand our ground to protect what we hold dear," Ted spoke passionately.

"I still want to be prepared, in case we have to leave," Andromeda insisted. "Making a stand is one thing for the childless, but when you have a family, well, family comes before ideals."

"I understand, 'Dromeda. I couldn't let them ever do anything to you or Dora, though as I said, I suspect one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and a half-blood should be safe. We'll be prepared, but we won't let fear overcome us," Ted responded.

Andromeda nodded silently, in a cautious agreement. She took his food off the heat and plated it for him.

"Thank you, 'Dromeda," he kindly thanked his wife.

They sat at the table in silence, her fear creating a chasm between them. He finished eating and put his plate in the sink. "Let's go to bed, my dear," he suggested.

She followed him to the bedroom, where she cuddled against him. As afraid as she was, she felt safe in his arms. "I love you, Ted. I'll do whatever I have to to keep us safe," she whispered.

"I love you, too, 'Dromeda. This will all be over soon, and Dora will have a safer world to grow up in. I just know it," he told her.

She buried her head in his chest and that night, surrounded by the warmth of his body and his love, she could almost believe those words.


	12. Becoming Mrs Malfoy- Narcissa

A/N: Please note that this chapter directly includes sexuality. I hope that I have dealt with this particular theme tastefully, and if anyone is at all offended, that certainly was not my intention. Thank you for your continued readership.

* * *

December 1973

Every detail of Narcissa's wedding had been perfect; there could be no other way for a marriage between a Black and a Malfoy. Her attendants had been impeccably dressed in deep blue, velvet gowns, contrasting with her white velvet. Malfoy Manor's ballroom had been decorated in holly and pine, with hurricane lamps with red candles lighting the room. The dinner had been gourmet and the champagne had flown freely. The orchestra sounded like music from another world, and Lucius had led her perfectly in every dance. There could be no doubt that her wedding, held at sundown on the winter solstice, would be an event that all of high society would talk about for years to come.

The night grew late, though, and the guests had gone. Dobby, Kreacher, and several elves they had rented to help cleared away the remains of the elegant party. Her parents gave her one last hug and kiss before returning to their now empty house. The Malfoys, being older, had long before retired for the night.

Lucius led her upstairs, her head swimming from champagne and joy. "Finally, you can stay in my room tonight," he whispered.

Narcissa smiled coyly at him. "A lady won't admit to wishing for this part of the night."

Lucius kissed her on the lips. "Whether you admit it or not, you have for some time. That day when you taught me to row, you were all I could think about the entire time I was in the shower. Tell me you were thinking about me."

Narcissa blushed. "Not in _that_ manner. I respected your strength and your technique."

Lucius picked her up and carried her to his room. "I'd love to demonstrate my strength and technique to you again." He gave her a quick smile.

As he placed her on his bed, she kissed him gently. "I love you, Lucius."

"I love you, too, Mrs. Narcissa Lyra Black Malfoy," Lucius responded, joining her on the bed.

"I love the way that sounds," she told him.

"I look forward to being able to say that name as long as we live." He licked his lips, appraising her.

"I look forward to never having someone chaperone us again. I look forward to being able to talk, kiss, and tell each other we love each other without being watched constantly," she admitted.

"We've waited long enough to have a moment truly alone," he spoke quietly, longingly. Lucius rubbed his hands over her body with them resting on places that were entirely forbidden to him only hours ago. He started unbuttoning his dress robes. "I hope you don't mind if I get a little more comfortable."

"Oh, of course not," she laughed nervously.

"I would expect you might wish to be a little more comfortable, too," Lucius suggested.

"Oh, of course," she nodded, knowing from media her parents hadn't approved of what "more comfortable" meant.

He put his hand on her face. "We'll only go as far as you want tonight," he promised.

"I wish to please you," she told him.

"You will, my love, of that I am sure." He kept stripping down to his underwear. She took off her dress, showing her silk slip underneath. "You look beautiful," he told her, pulling her body against his.

Her face was inches from his. While he was a few years past his Quidditch days, his body was still composed of lean muscles; he was perfect. As he wrapped his leg around her, she felt something hard between his legs that made her blush. "If you want-"

"Shh." He put his hand over her lips. "When you want it, my love, and not a moment before. Let me do something that will make you want me. Let's take the rest of this off, though." He pushed her slip up over her head, revealing the lace panties her sister had helped her pick as wedding night undergarments and bare breasts.

Lucius let out a small sigh at the sight. "Your body is perfect." He started kissing her neck, his lips working their way down her chest. One hand rested on her waist and the other between her legs, as his mouth glided over her breasts.

The feeling was pure ecstasy. Her body responded to his touch, wanting him more with each passing moment. "Lucius," she breathed his name, loving the sound of it, loving his touch, loving him.

"Do you want me?" he asked.

"Yes," Narcissa breathed.

"Then, here, let's take these off," he gently removed her panties, kissing the newly exposed skin. "And no need for mine either." He tossed his own underwear aside.

Her eyes widened a little, having never seen a naked man before. He sensed her apprehension and spoke. "I'll be gentle, and take it slow. It might hurt a bit, because it's your first time, but if it hurts too much, tell me."

She nodded, and he took her right hand in his left as he mounted her. He slowly, gently entered her. "You feel amazing," he groaned.

Her breathing was quick and nervous; she couldn't believe this was really happening. She was really Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy, lying in Lucius Malfoy's bed, and he was making sweet love to her on their wedding night. She groaned a bit, but not from pain. He breathed heavily. "Groan again, love," he told her. She looked at him. "Just try it, it'll keep us both going. She groaned again, he shuddered with delight.

It only lasted a few delightful moments, before he asked. "Are you on a potion?"

"No," she told him.

He quickly exited her. "Finish it with your hands, please," he told her with urgency, putting his hands back on her.

She gently rubbed her hands over him, not really sure what to do and afraid of hurting him. "No, grip it harder, and move your hands faster. Ugh, that's right," he requested. He was quick to finish, and flopped onto the bed next to her, kissing her.

"We'll get you a potion soon, so we can finish _properly_ without concern. You'll like that better," he kept kissing her.

"It's not like it matters. I will provide you with an heir, as I have promised," she told him.

"Naturally, Narcissa, but I want to wait until we've won the war to have a child. As it is, with the late night meetings and having to constantly be ready to join the Dark Lord, it would be hard to have a child."

"Of course, you're right," Narcissa responded, not really knowing how big of a commitment his membership to the Death Eater's was.

"Don't worry, love, the war will be over before too long, and then we'll have time for a proper honeymoon and children," he reassured her.

She believed every word he said as she felt her skin against his and nodded. "I love you. Let's clean up, and then can I spend the whole night with you?" she asked.

He grabbed his wand off the nightstand and with a flick of it, the fluids were cleaned off the bed, and they were noticeably less sweaty. "That should do for tonight; we can properly bathe in the morning. I love you, Narcissa." He held her tightly in his arms, and they fell peacefully asleep on their first night as man and wife.


	13. No Prouder Witch- Bellatrix

March 1977

They left behind the grisly scene at the Muggles' home to hold the initiation ceremony. There was no need to have an altercation with the Muggle policemen, which staying could have caused. The boys knelt in a line in front of the Dark Lord. "Each of you boys performed honorably tonight." He stopped walking in front of the Snape boy. He was Lucius's recruit, but she had approved of him when she had met with him as part of the screening process. "Stand."

The Snape boy did as directed, looking rather small and insignificant next to the Dark Lord. Short and slender though he was, she'd seen him use a spell of his own invention to slice a grown man wide open that night. It wasn't the most efficient form of murder she had ever seen, but Bellatrix did approve of his showmanship.

"Spells of your invention were of great help to you and your friends tonight. You will be an asset to this family we call the Death Eaters- your new family. Hold out your left arm," the Dark Lord commanded.

The boy rolled up his sleeve and presented his pale, slender arm to the Dark Lord. He barely flinched as the black brand appeared on his skin.

"Join Bella and Lucius," the Dark Lord instructed.

The Snape boy walked over, nodded to Bellatrix, grateful for her endorsement, and stood on the other side of Lucius. Lucius gave him a one-armed hug. She knew that Lucius considered the Dark Arts prodigy the brother he never had, though she thought he would do better not to grow attached. A half-blood who experimented with Dark Magic seemed likely to meet an unpleasant end.

The Dark Lord continued to pace up and down the line, stopping before her cousin Evan this time. "Rise." The Dark Lord commanded. Evan was tall, good-looking, and muscular- everything a perfect Death Eater and pureblood gentleman might be. "You demonstrated great fervor for our cause and were able to use the killing curse to snuff out the life of one unworthy of life. Your dedication to our ideology will not be forgotten. Hold out your arm." The Dark Lord branded Evan, whose eyes were alight with pride as he looked at his mark.

Now, it was Bella's turn to be proud. Her cousin walked over, hugged her, and shook Lucius and Severus's hand before joining the end of the line. Evan exuded confidence, as one would expect from a Rosier, a prefect, and the star chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Mulciber, stand. Your use of the Imperius Curse was truly… _fascinating_. You will be of value to us. Hold out your arm," the Dark Lord accepted the third recruit of the night.

"Avery, your ability to inflict agony made tonight much more entertaining. Show me your arm," the Dark Lord accepted him.

"Wilkes, you were quiet tonight." The boy hung his head. "I gave you a difficult task, because I doubted your commitment. You did what I required of you, though. Your spells were not flashy, you were not particularly creative, but I told you to kill the Muggle child, and you did it. You succeeded where many would have failed. We have a place for those who can be counted upon to do that which must be done. Hold out your arm."

After Wilkes had joined them and only Regulus was left, the Dark Lord turned to address them all. "You may have asked yourself why I left this young man for last. The rest of you are seventeen. You are all in your advanced studies at school, proving your effectiveness to your self and your peers before attempting to join me. Regulus, at the tender age of sixteen has realized the importance of our movement. He has taken the risk of attempting to join us before he has proven himself in exams and advanced courses, and he has performed admirably. He demonstrated the second best attempt at the Cruciatus Curse that I have seen during an initiation. His prowess is worth mention, and his dedication to our movement, to our family, is impressive. Regulus, it is your turn. Hold out your arm." There was something impressive about Regulus as he stood there, practically still a boy, but taking on the responsibility of a man. His rolled up sleeves showed well-toned arms to go along with the dark handsomeness that men in her family so often possessed. Regulus would make the Black family proud. The Dark Lord burnt the mark into Regulus's arm; he was brave, showing no reaction to the pain at all.

Bellatrix hugged her cousin and told him to take the spot next to her.

"Gentlemen, your decision to join our movement, to do what must be done for sake of pure blood and for the elevation of magic is most admirable. When we win, you will see the rewards you are due as loyal members of our organization. Feel proud of what you have done tonight, and look back on this day fondly, as the day when you chose to leave behind weakness and anonymity for greatness. Gentlemen, you are dismissed. Bella, stay."

As the boys walked away Bellatrix heard Lucius invite all the boys over for drinks. "The house is big enough that we won't bother my parents, and Narcissa loves to entertain," Lucius persuaded the boys.

Bellatrix shook her head. Lucius was an asset for his ability as a recruiter, but he truly wanted the life of an idle country gentleman more than a proper Death Eater. The Dark Lord valued him for his many valuable political connections, though, and Bellatrix could not question the Dark Lord.

"Bella, you are very quiet tonight. Did you not find the night pleasing?" The Dark Lord asked her.

"I enjoyed it greatly. I am very proud of my cousins, and I am happy for all the recruits," Bellatrix acknowledged.

The Dark Lord made intense eye contact with her. "They were good, but none of them had your flair. Of course, they are younger than you were." He summoned a bottle of wine.

"Thank you, My Lord," she thanked him for the wine and his hospitality.

"Pour, Bella," he commanded her. She quickly followed his order, pouring each of them a glass.

"Avery was a bit of a disappointment to me. He's not as sharp as his father," the Dark Lord commented.

Bellatrix remained silent

"To a speedy victory," the Dark Lord raised his glass.

Bellatrix followed suit. They each drained their glasses.

Bellatrix poured the Dark Lord another glass of wine. "Your cousins performed admirably tonight. I am pleased that they understood the importance of leaving Hogwarts for the Easter Holiday to join our movement," the Dark Lord silkily told her.

"Thank you, my Lord," Bellatrix replied to him, pouring herself another glass as well. There was likely no prouder witch in all of Britain that night. The entire recruiting class had performed admirably, but that her cousins had been worthy of special mention by the Dark Lord was something truly worth being proud of.

"Indeed, it seems the youth of today well understand the importance of our movement. You and Lucius likely deserve much of the credit for that," the Dark Lord told her.

"Everything I do is for your glory, My Lord," Bellatrix slavishly replied.

"You are a faithful servant, a witch like none other," the Dark Lord stroked her face.

Bellatrix moved closer to him, longing for his touch. In the depths of this war, there was little time for intimacy, and if he would allow it tonight, she wished to enjoy his presence to the fullest. "Thank you, My Lord. Your greatness is my inspiration."

The Dark Lord smiled. "There is no need to move closer, Bella, I do not require you tonight for that."

"Naturally, My Lord," Bellatrix tried to hide the disappointment on her face.

"There is, however, something else I require of you," the Dark Lord continued.

"Anything you wish, My Lord," Bellatrix whispered, eager to please him.

"The Lestranges posses a dragon guarded vault at Gringott's, do you not?" the Dark Lord inquired.

"Yes, My Lord," Bellatrix replied.

"Very well. I have a prized possession, a deeply magical object. I need you to place this object in you vault first thing tomorrow and ensure that no one removes it. You must tell no one about this," the Dark Lord informed her.

"I will do exactly as you instruct," Bellatrix agreed.

"Excellent." The Dark Lord rose, disapparated, and returned a moment later with a gold cup in his hands. "Take it to your vault tomorrow morning. Let me know once it's secured. Tell no one." There could be no mistaking that failure to comply would be punished most severely.

"Yes, My Lord," she curtseyed low.

He ran his hand over her hair briefly. "Rise, Bella. You are dismissed."

She stood and took the cup in her hand. It felt almost alive with Dark Magic, though she couldn't see any immediate abilities it would bestow upon the possessor. She left the room quickly, not wanting her curiosity to betray her. There was something about it that almost felt like him. It was not like direct contact, but like touching a hand through a glove, still reminiscent of the human it belonged to. His presence was with the cup. Bellatrix hid the cup in her small black bag with an undetectable extension charm on it, and disapparated home.

She knew she had no right to question the nature of what the Dark Lord had given her. It was a prized possession of his that she could feel his very presence linger upon. Nonetheless, she did question if this might be something she had read about once in the Black family library. It was an old piece of magic, and extremely rare. Most wizards lack the courage to try it, but the Dark Lord might have. It would explain his confidence in his own immortality, too, she mused. She would have to revisit the topic, discreetly, of course. If her suspicions were true, if he had entrusted her with a bit of his soul to place in her vault, he truly had bestowed upon her the highest honor possible. There could have been no prouder witch in the entire world that night.


	14. An Introduction to the Order- Andromeda

July 1977

Andromeda and Ted had left Dora with his parents that night; they didn't know exactly why Sirius wanted to meet them, but they approached the situation with caution, nonetheless. Sirius's clandestine nature in asking to meet had put her on edge as much as had the fact that he was a member of the family that had disowned her, and had since shown more support for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named than had most. She had heard rumors that Sirius was different, like her, but she was not one to stake their lives on rumors she had heard.

Ted had picked the location, a Muggle pub in Cardiff in an area of the city he knew well, as their place to meet. He had agreed that caution was prudent and felt there was no better way to help ensure their safety than picking a location they were familiar with that Sirius was not. They sat there, waiting well past the time they were expected to meet, nearly to the point that they considered leaving when he finally walked in, with a black-haired hazel-eyed boy walking behind him.

"He didn't say he'd bring someone else," Andromeda hissed.

"No, he didn't. It could be nothing, or for his own reassurance," Ted spoke, barely moving his lips, so the boys would not see.

The two boys saw them and pulled up the chairs opposite them. The hazel-eyed boy ordered pints of bitter for both of them. He gestured to Andromeda and Ted, "Would you like another round?"

"No, we're fine," Ted quickly answered.

Sirius leaned across the table, "Bloody Hell, Annie, what inspired you to choose to meet in Cardiff? We've been walking around looking for this place for forty minutes. We likely covered the whole city."

"I chose," Ted coldly replied.

"Well, next time, we have a place in London picked out," the hazel-eyed boy told them. "James Potter, pleasure to meet you." He shook hands with each of them.

"Next time?" Andromeda asked.

"Assuming you wish to see me again," Sirius amended. "We're the only family that we have left, though, so why not come out and see your cousin again?"

"So the rumors are true?" Andromeda asked.

"I ran away, if that's what you mean. It's also true that my loving mother disowned me. I couldn't listen to them praising You-Know-Who a moment longer, though, or I swear it would have driven me over the edge," Sirius confided.

Ted scowled and glanced around. "Your parents can't truly support him, can they?" He kept his voice barely audible as he spoke.

"Course they do." Sirius sipped his beer. "I don't think my father joined, or yours for that matter," he nodded at Andromeda. "It hardly stops them from saying he has the right idea, encouraging their children to join, or donating money to certain charities that clandestinely funnel money back to the Death Eaters."

Ted looked troubled. Andromeda spoke instead. "What of my sister and your brother?"

" _Sisters_ , you mean?" Sirius asked.

"We all know what Bellatrix is, and she's no sister of mine. What of Narcissa? I heard she married the Malfoy boy, which can mean nothing good, but I had hopes for her," Andromeda began coldly and finished with hesitation.

"Do you know what Bellatrix is? I haven't talked to sweet Bella in years, but the word is she's far worse than when you knew her. Regulus fears her, loves her, or is awed by her, or maybe a bit of each. If she weren't already married to Rodolphus and shagging You-Know-Who, I suspect Regulus might wish to keep Black blood within the family again, regardless of their twelve year age difference," Sirius bitterly commented.

"She must be insane if she's with He-Who-Must-Be-Named," Andromeda felt sick, and it had nothing to do with her gin and tonic.

"Some say insane, but our family would say she's a visionary, though I do suspect Druella felt some resentment that her daughter would sully the family name with an affair," Sirius shrugged.

"Not that I think many gossip about them, for fear that it could be the last thing they do," James quipped.

"Very true. Rumor has it that Regulus has proudly joined the Death Eaters, also, despite his youth. It's said half of Slytherin house went to an initiation over Easter holiday. They wiped out an entire Muggle family up in the Highlands, from how I hear it," Sirius commented.

"Are you sure those weren't idle rumors, Sirius? Regulus isn't even of age," Andromeda dismissed his claim.

"No, he's not, but it rang true. He looks and acts differently, since that Easter holiday. No boys in Slytherin fifth through seventh year roll up their sleeves anymore to make it harder to find out which of them have joined, and which have not, though," Sirius told her.

"I don't believe the whole house supports _him_ ," Andromed rebutted.

"Things have changed since you left. They may not all support You-Know-Who or all be _worthy_ enough, but what Slytherin will do something seen as an act against him when all they have to gain is not staining their cuffs in potions?" Sirius asked.

"Personally, I've been hoping _one of them_ accidentally sets his cuffs on fire in potions. They all deserve it, really, for supporting You-Know-Who," James darkly commented.

"Too true, Prongs," Sirius replied. "Now you asked about Narcissa, too. As you are well aware, she married the sole heir to the Malfoy fortune, Manor, and all the family's holdings in Wiltshire. She wears silk robes and jewels like she's a queen. Of course, if the Death Eaters win, I suppose the Malfoys will return to claim their spot amongst the nobility, won't they? They may have kings and queens from the Malfoy line, yet. Lucius Malfoy is a Death Eater, as surely as any, and serves as an officer in many of the charities that help the Death Eaters. Narcissa undoubtedly knows, but all she's interested in, from what I can tell, is being married into the wealthiest wizard family in Britain. For that reason, I think she may very well be the worst of them."

"Sirius, don't be ridiculous. Narcissa can be cold and selfish, but she's no Bellatrix. She doesn't torture and kill," Andromeda insisted.

"Guilt is guilt. There's no point debating who is better and who is worse. To ignore the threat You-Know-Who poses to all Muggles and Muggleborns is complicity. Those who kill for him, those who assist him, those who give gold to his cause, those who protect Death Eaters, and even those who given them aid and comfort should all be punished, accordingly," James authoritatively commented.

Ted sighed deeply. "Punishment will not kill an ideology."

"You're wrong there, Ted, it's the fastest way to kill an ideology," Sirius argued. "Look at Grindelwald's supporters. They managed to put an end to them."

Ted shook his head. "And a generation later the ideology has arisen with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We must win the battle strategically- not just tactically."

"If we defeat them _all_ tactically, their movement dies with them," Sirius coldly replied.

"Then their children will come for you. Unless you plan to destroy the children, too, in which case you're as bad as they are," Ted commented.

The Potter boy shook his head. "Hardly, Dumbledore would never stand for it. It's much more likely they would strip the children of Death Eaters of their wands and send them out into the Muggle world. After a few generations of living amongst and mixing their bloodlines with Muggles, their descendants might be ready to rejoin magical society."

"Is this the Order of the Phoenix's position? Are they truly the extremists that people say they are?" Andromeda asked.

"There are many ideas within the Order, but at the end of the day, we all answer to Dumbledore. Dumbledore usually favors mercy above all," Potter replied.

"He's a trusting, forgiving sort," Sirius shrugged. "Not all of us are, though. Moody would like to see a more absolute end to the Death Eaters, as well."

Ted rolled his eyes and gestured to the waitress for another round. "That is precisely the reason so many people distrust the Order. They don't want to see radical punishment; they want to see an end to the violence. People are afraid. They don't want to have to fear the Order of the Phoenix as much as they fear the Death Eaters."

"Only Death Eaters would need fear us," Sirius argued.

"And those who supported them, wittingly or unwittingly. I'm a Muggleborn. I want to see the Death Eaters defeated more than anyone, but I couldn't support the kind of measures you boys are suggesting," Ted told them.

"So come to the meeting, make your voice heard," James suggested.

Andromeda laughed. "You two are incredible. Sirius when was the last time we spoke? Never once, after Cygnus and Druella disowned me did you try to make contact with me. Not once. Now, you ask me to meet you, and the first thing you ask me to do is join an extremist organization that will put my daughter in danger?"

"How safe do you think your family will be if the Death Eaters win?" Sirius asked.

"They won't win. The Ministry is fighting them. We all must do our part, but being part of an organization that some have accused of having motives much beyond stopping Death Eaters is not my wife's duty, and as a member of the press, it is certainly not mine. I will report the stories. I will speak out about the atrocities of the Death Eaters, and when people hear the truth of what is happening, they must abandon the Death Eaters. I will tell the truth, so people will feel compelled to do what is right, but I will not make innocent people feel more afraid than they must be," Ted insisted.

"You can't rely upon the Ministry. All it takes to infiltrate the Ministry is a pocket full of gold. Haven't you noticed Lucius and Abraxas Malfoy calling upon their favorite ministers nearly every time you walk through that bloody place?" James demanded.

"What does it take to infiltrate the Order of the Phoenix? A red and gold tie? A friend in the organization? A referral from a professor? You're children. The Ministry has Aurors. If you want to fight Death Eaters, become Aurors, and forget about this Order of the Phoenix nonsense. You're likely to end up in Azkaban for illicit dueling, if you stay in that organization," Andromeda shut down their argument.

"So this is how it stands: you two will just stand aside and let the Death Eaters take over, not lifting a finger to protect your own family?" Sirius asked.

"No, we're doing our part in the fight. You do your part, whatever you determine that means," Ted coldly responded.

James motioned for the waitress. "Put their drinks on my bill. I'll have the check."

Andromeda sighed. "Thank you, but you don't need to pay for us."

James shrugged. "We asked you two to meet us here, and you did. We can't ask anymore than that."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't pay for cowards' drinks."

James gave him a look. "Since your parents cut you off, you can't afford to pay for your own drinks. If I want to pay for their drinks, I'll do it. Tonight is business, and they provided us valuable information. We know they're allies, even if they won't fight."

The waitress came back and James handed her cash. "Keep the change, dear," he said with a wink. "We'd best be off, Sirius. There is still much to be done tonight."

Andromeda and Ted sat at the table in silence finishing their drinks. She had insisted on staying, since Order of the Phoenix members might very well be under surveillance by Death Eaters. She had no intention of being seen leaving a pub with two men that could lead to her and her husband having a death mark put on them.

"It could have gone worse," Ted finally said.

"Sirius is a fool, and mark my words, both of them will find an early grave," Andromeda commented.

"I hope not. I kind of liked the Potter boy," Ted replied.

"Sirius is my cousin; I kind of like both of them," Andromeda severely replied. "They both have more courage than sense, though. 'The gallant fools of Gryffindor often find early graves.'" She remembered after the words came out of her mouth that her grandmother had said those words to each of them before they went off to Hogwarts to be sorted. She supposed it was likely part of some long forgotten rhyme about the superiority of Slytherins of pureblood.

Ted nodded quietly in response and took her hand. "'Dromeda, let's go home. My parents and Dora will be waiting, and anyway, it's been enough time since those two left, that even if they're being watched, no one will make the connection between us." She nodded in agreement and left hand-in-hand with her husband, like any other couple in Cardiff on a Saturday night.


End file.
